


heavens war

by naznotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, no sad smp
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Multiple, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, but its usually my pov, i was bored, if anyone from no sad is reading this hello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naznotfound/pseuds/naznotfound
Summary: this story is about no sad smpand it doesnt belong to any fandomsfrom the start, to nowlowercase intended
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. where it started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> october 1

nazpotter joined the game.

my head spinned. ah, headaches were a pain in the ass. the last thing i remembered before passing out was sneaking out of my parents' house. i got up to look around. two hills on my left and right, one of them had a house on it. it wasnt the prettiest of houses, but it was enough. i went towards the house, looking around while walking. there were 2 small farms, for chickens and cows. i also saw a house that was not finished near the small river, but didnt think about it much. after a while i arrived at the houses door. knock, knock. the door instantly opened, revealing a girl. she was wearing iron armour, and holding a diamond sword, staring at me. my eyes went to look at the sword, and then back at her; hoping that she got the message, 'why are you staring at me like that with the sword'. 

"who are you, where did you come from?" she asked, still looking at me with her cold eyes.

"who are YOU?" i asked, not wanting to give her information.

"im alex, now tell me who you are and where youre coming from." she asked, holding the sword like she was going to attack any second if i dont tell her.

since i had nothing, i didnt want to mess with her. "my name is naz. i dont know how i got here, i just woke up right near that rock." i said, pointing at the rock near the small cave. 

by the look on her face, she seemed interested. she moved from the door, opening it wider, and signaling me to go inside. i didnt protest, and stepped in. the house's interior wasnt very well made, it only had a bed, a crafting table and a furnace. by the look of this house and the other unfinished one, these people had also arrived here not so long ago. 

"how did you come here?" she asked, while getting some food.

"i was trying to sneak out of my parents' house, i went through the woods, i stopped running when i heard some noises. i looked around, and felt something, or someone hit my head, and the rest is black."

she hummed, giving me the small piece of bread. "you must be hungry."

"you have no idea, thanks." i said, and started to eat.

"youre welcome." she said, a small smile visible on her face. "also, sorry if i scared you with my sword like that earlier. i didnt expect anyone else to come here."

"its fine, dont worry. so, i told you my story, now how did you get here?" i asked.

"to be honest, i dont know either. i just woke up here like you."

i looked at her eyes. she was lying. of course she was, she met me an hour ago. i didnt have her trust, not yet at least. i decided to not push it.

"oh, i understand." i said, and looked out the window. "who lives there?" 

"you mean that pathetic place? hah, her name is willow. she came here after me. you can go meet her, if you want to." she suggested.

"sure." i said, not actually wanting to but i went with it anyway.

i got out of alex's house, and started walking to willow's so called house. there was a small bridge. it didnt look safe, but it was the only way to get to the other island without getting my clothes wet. i walked carefully, and made it to the other side. i looked up, and saw a person trying to secure the logs. 'that must be willow.' i thought, and walked up to her.

"hello."

she turned around quickly, and stared at me. "who are you?"

"im naz. i got here just like you did. unless you have a different story…?"

"i woke up near that rock. does that seem like a different story?" she asked.

"not at all." 

"its nice to meet you, naz." she said and returned to her work. 

after she started putting the logs, i got a chance to look at her appearence. she had medium length pink hair and horns..? her clothes looked nice. speaking of clothes, i really needed to change. before leaving the house, i just wore a random blue shirt with jeans. i wondered if my parents were worried about me- no. i don't care about what they think. they caused this. i stopped the train of thoughts before it went too far, and started walking towards alex's house. as i was just about to go up the hill, something shiny got my interest. it was coming from the other hill. there was a room. curious, i went to check what was in it. when i got in there was a floating book on a table, with bookshelves around it. i reached to touch the book to see what it was -

"its an enchanting table."

i turned around and saw alex standing there, looking at me. this time, she didnt have her armour on. "you enchant books here, books that make your weapons better."

"oh," i said "that sounds... great." 

"it is."

after that there was a comfortable silence. i was looking at the book while she was getting new books to enchant. after she got them, she turned to me.

"lets go home, its going to be night soon." she said, putting the books in her bag.

"yeah sure," i said, i knew what came out when it was night. 

we went to alex's house, night arrived, and the noises started. i saw alex cooking some bread. while she was doing that, i looked at the house more. there was a chest, i got up to open it. there was a rose in it, i took it and looked at it. 

"that's just a random rose, it will probably wilt in a few days." alex said, not looking up from the counter.

"roses are my favourite flower." i said, admiring the rose.

alex started humming a peaceful tune. i put the rose in a pot i found. it looked so pretty.

i heard a click sound. i turned around to see what it was, and i saw alex holding a small camera, with a picture in her hand. 

she smiled at me. "your first picture here."

i took the picture and looked at it. i turned my head to her and said thank you.

"we should sleep. we've got work to do tomorrow." she said, making me a bed.

"yeah youre right.. wait, what kind of work?" i asked.

"you'll see tomorrow. goodnight." she said, and got in her bed.

"goodnight." i said to her, smiling. sigh. my first day here went well, lets hope it will be the same for tomorrow.

i went to bed a while later.


	2. new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i actually built my house without alex's permission irl 😀 but i changed it for the sake of the story lol
> 
> october 2

i woke up to a door sound. i looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon, huh, why didnt alex wake me up earlier? i didnt think about it and got up. there was a plate with bread on the table, and a note. i picked up the note, 'ill be waiting for you near the enchantment room, go there after you get dressed.' it said. i quickly wore the clothes that were left on the floor and got out of the house. i looked around, and saw willow building again. since alex was waiting, i didnt go and talk to her.

"good morning." said alex, with a bright smile on her face.

"good morning to you too." i responded.

"so today, we will be building a house for you. any specific place that you like?"

i looked around, but couldnt find a nice spot. "is it okay if i build on this hill?" i asked, hoping that she wouldnt say no.

"hmm," she looked back at the hill, and turned around to me. "sure."

"perfect," i said. "do you have a spare axe?"

"here. these are all the things that you need." she said, giving me a bag of supplies.

i thanked her, and got to work. i didnt really care about how the house looked, so i just started building a small - two story house. after a few hours, i looked at my.. uh.. house. it was kinda good? i cringed, it looked really ugly, but it was enough for me to survive. thats the point??

i was really tired, so i decided that i finished for today. i can do the interior tomorrow. i put my supplies back in the bag, and started walking to alex's house. just as i climbed the hill, i looked over to willow's house. she was just sitting on a rock? she seemed to be thinking, but i went to talk to her anyway, alex is probably busy. 

willow looked really deep in thought, just staring at the grass. 

"um, hello?" i said awkwardly.

her head snapped up immediately, looking at me with wide eyes. when she saw that it was me, the resting bitch face came back. "oh, its just you. you scared me for a second."

"sorry..?"

"its fine," she said, getting up. "what are you doing here?"

"i, uh, just finished building my house and decided to come and talk to you." i said.

"im assuming you came here because alex is busy." she said.

how the fuck did she know, i wondered, but decided to forget about it, "yeah."

she sighed, and went to her crafting table. when i looked at what she was doing. the table was messy as fuck, there were papers everywhere, and some other stuff that i dont know about. i decided to not question it.

after she looked at some papers, she came rushing towards me, i really thought she was going to attack me or something for a second, so i backed up.

turns out she wanted to sit on the rock again, and stare at the grass? what the fuck, i thought, and decided to leave her alone.

i knocked on alex's door, and waited for her to open it, when she didnt, i noticed that the door wasnt locked. so i entered. after i got in and closed the door, i saw alex asleep on the table, it looked like she was doing something. i went to check it out, and i realized that she was making braceletes, i looked closely and saw that one was for me. my heart warmed up. i dont know how she did it, but she gained my trust really easily. she was being so nice to me and she was my first friend. i stopped my thoughts and shook her. she woke up almost immediately, looking alarmed. but after she saw that it was me, her face got normal.

"oh, hey, did i fall asleep? for how long?" she asked.

"i dont know, i last saw you when you gave me the supplies for the house. i finished the exterior by the way." i said.

"thats good," she said as she got up. "are you hungry?"

"kinda."

"me too, ill get us some steak, be right back." she said and stepped out of the house.

i looked out the window and watched her go.


	3. working day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones kinda short oops oops

i spent one more night in alex's house. in the morning, i got up and got dressed. when i looked outside, i saw her getting some logs, stones and other stuff. i wondered what they were for, so i went outside and decided to ask her myself.

"hey," i started. "what're you doing?" 

"oh, hello," she said, not looking up from the logs. "i'm going to, uh, rebuild my house." 

"need a hand?" i offered.

"i got it, thank you though," she said. "you should finish your house today. if you need any other supplies just ask me."

"will do, thanks." i said, giving her a bright smile. she smiled back and started to carry the logs to the house.

i decided to not put so many things in the house, a chest, 2 furnaces, a crafting table and a bed would be enough. so, i got to work. i chopped down some trees, got some wool from alex, and made my bed. 

after a while, i finished everything that i needed to do, so i went outside to check on what alex was doing. 

when i climbed up the hill, i saw that she demolished the old house, and was halfway done with the new one. it was much bigger, and better. i saw her cleaning the new windows.

"hey," i said, as i walked up to her and sat down on one of the logs. "i like the house."

"hi, thanks." she said, smiling. "did you finish the interior for yours?"

"yeah, i did. well, its not really good but enough i guess. i dont really care." i said, shrugging.

she hummed, and stood up. "im so tired, i dont think i can finish it today."

"i can help if you want to?" i offered.

"nah, i can just do it tomorrow. thank you."

"alright, wanna see my house properly this time?" i asked her, as i got up from where i was sitting. 

"sure." she said, putting some stuff away, and following me.

we made it to the house. "eh, could be better. but you tried i guess." she said, grinning.

"oh, shut up." i rolled my eyes. "see the inside, even though theres not much to see but oh well." i said, opening the door.

"interesting," she said. "it is kinda empty."

after checking upstairs, and getting some light insults about the house from alex, she decided to leave, saying that she should do a bit more before night comes. 

"oh, okay," i said. "by the way, where's willow? i havent seen her all day." 

"i saw her going into the forest this morning. i dont know what shes doing, she'll probably be back by night." she said, opening the door. "ill see you later."

"bye," i said, closing the door.

night came quicker than i thought. i went upstairs, and then climbed the ladder to go to the roof. i could see alex putting her stuff away for the night. i turned my head to willow's house, and actually saw her coming out of the forest, with logs in her hands. guess she went out there to get supplies for her house. 

her house looked pretty nice. she had almost finished downstairs' exterior, and had started doing upstairs'. i didnt think about it much, so i went to bed.


End file.
